


Love and Fall

by pinkonified



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, i suck at writing so please, open for suggestions and criticisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkonified/pseuds/pinkonified
Summary: I love you. I'm Sorry. Thank you.





	Love and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I made this but the things that occurred during their Tokyo concert the past 2 days inspired me lmao.. those moments deserve fluff fics but I'm a rebel so.... excuse my writing, I know I suck at this. I'm trying hard, you know lolol
> 
>  
> 
> well, enjoy!! (please excuse grammar lapses and typos)

Bobby held his trembling hand and cupped Junhoe's left cheek. The tears he's been holding started falling like waterfalls in his eyes as he felt the younger's warmth in his hand. He started sobbing, crying like a baby in front of Junhoe who's looking at him silently, eyes brimming with tears. Junhoe hugged him and placed his head on the crook of his neck and started running his hand up and down on his back. Bobby returned the hug. He hugged him tightly. He's shoulders are shaking as he tighten his hug.

 

"I love you so much." Bobby managed to say in between his sobs. Junhoe nodded in response, unable to find the right words to say.

 

"I love you so much, it hurts." Bobby added.

 

"Ssshhh..." Junhoe pulled himself from the hug and cupped Bobby's face. "I love you too, hyung." He said looking intently at the person in front of him. Bobby smiled revealing his bunny teeth but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

 

"Our love for each other is different." He removed his hands from Junhoe and started wiping his tears. He looked back at Junhoe and smiled. "At least you love me, though. That's enough." 

 

"I'm sorry hyung." He said full of sincerity. Bobby shook his head violently.

 

"Don't be, Junhoe." He replied and ruffled Junhoe's hair. "It's all my fault. I assumed things that's why I'm hurting."

 

"But... I should've told you sooner. I shouldn't have confused you with my actions. Partly, I'm at fault too. You don't deserve me hyung.." Junhoe hung his head low, biting his lower lip, unable to meet Bobby in the eyes.. He really felt bad about everything. Junhoe could see the pain and love Bobby has for him by looking at him in his eyes. He wished he could return back the feelings but his heart chose a different person to love. It's been hard for him dealing with his own feelings and now he's hurt Bobby. It sucks to know someone's hurting because of him. He wanted to return his love. Bobby's a nice guy. But no matter what he did, he's being pulled towards a different person. If only it's automatic that if you love someone, he should love you back, but it's not. 

 

"It's fine really." Bobby said. "I know you are a mess when it comes to your emotions and stuff like that." Bobby joked (half meant), a teasing smile appeared.

 

"Yah, hyung!" Junhoe whined while rolling his eyes. "It's really hard for me, you know. I don't know what to do to avoid hurting anyone." He said sulking.

 

Bobby laughed. The atmosphere around them was slowly changing. Bobby seemed to have collected himself and he stopped crying for a while now. 

 

"I was just joking, but really man, thank you for not hating on me." Bobby looked at him intently with a tear stained face. Junhoe shook his head.

 

"No, hyung. Why should I hate you? If anything, I should thank you for loving me though I don't deserve it. Someone is." 

 

Bobby patted his cheek and smiled. "Don't say that you don't deserve my love for you, are you looking down on me?" Bobby said on a serious note. "You deserve my love and I know I will meet someone in the future more deserving. But you will always have a special place in my heart, June-ya." Junhoe melted upon hearing his nickname, tears started pooling in his eyes again. Fuck, when did he start getting this emotional?

 

"Thank you for teaching me love, patience and pain." Bobby said, smiling. "I've learned a lot and let's look at the bright side, I'm one step closer to 'the one'. I will move on from you in some time. Don't feel bad about your self, you've done nothing wrong." 

 

Junhoe just looked at him that felt like forever before he started wiping the tears that escaped his eyes.

 

"Aaahhh.. such a crybaby." Bobby teased and pulled him in a hug. "Funny how I'm hurting because of you but I'm the one consoling you."

 

Junhoe pulled from the hug and held Bobby's hands.

 

"Hyung, I wanna help you. What should I do to help you move on? Should I stay away? Just tell me.." 

 

"Mm-mm.. You don't have to do anything, June. Just continue to be yourself. Let me deal with this on my own, okay? I'll get by." Bobby then gave him a reassuring smile. The most sincere smile he has seen from him since they've been in this situation.

 

He smiled back at him, feeling relieved about Bobby being optimistic about this situation. He hoped he has he same positivity as him. 

 

"Thank you, hyung." 

 

"Thank you, June."

 

They stayed there for a while, standing in front of each other, holding hands while smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> was it painful enough? I know it's lacking cause honestly, I'm an empty person (person with no emotions lolol) I dunno how to write a painful story and I'm lazy and I really don't know why I made this I'd probably delete this after a few hours lmao. also, I dunno how to write fluff, all in all, I really don't know how to write sjjjdkjskdj so bear with me :<<
> 
> anyways, thank u for reading!!! :D


End file.
